we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy is the beautiful princess of Sarasaland, a land existing in the same universe as the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy made her debut appearance in Super Mario Land on the Game Boy in 1989. Then she made a cameo appearance in NES Open Tournament Golf. After that, she didn't appear in a game for 9 years. Luckily, after her appearance in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64 in 2000, she started to appear as a regular spin-off character. Appearances See also Daisy's Appearances for the games she appeared in. Super Mario Land Daisy While her in-game sprite is only 8 bit and lacks colours, Daisy's artwork shows a detailed image of her. Her earrings have 5 white petals surrounding a blue gem center. She wears a yellow dress with white flowers motifs at the bottom. Her dress jewel depict the same flower as her earings but with six petals. She has tan skin, because a part of Sarasaland has a desertic landscape. Her stolen crown is pink and the flower on it has six petals and an golden heart. She has long brown-ginger hair. Mario Party 4 was the first Mario game where Daisy does not have this design and instead uses her current design. However, Mario Party-e, an e-reader game for the Game Boy Advance has Daisy in her original design, despite the boxart showing her current design. Mario Party DS is the most recent game to show Daisy's classic design, where the Mario's Puzzle Party minigame from Mario Party 3 returns and the icons for every character except Toad (who wasn't playable in Mario Party 3) are changed back to their N64 designs. Modern Daisy Daisy's earrings now have a total of 6 white petals, and the surrounding gem is an equal mix of blue and green tones. Her hair is shorter and her crown is now a golden one with two emeralds flowers with four white petals and two red gems on the sides of the crown. Her dress is now similar to Peach's one but with yellow instead of pink and orange instead of purple. It ends with two layers, its collar is white and has a daisy design, like the gloves. Her tomboyish and energetic sides are developed and is during the years more and more differentiated from Peach, for example their running animations are distinct from each other in Mario Party 10. She is cheerful, confident and has also a sassy side. The artwork on the left, first introduced in Mario Kart 7, would later be reused multiple times throughout games such as Mario Party: Island Tour, Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, and even Super Mario Maker. Daisy in her Sports Outfit In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Daisy was given a sports outfit. The outfit exists of a yellow tank top, orange shorts and yellow and orange tennis shoes. Daisy wears this outfit more than any other outfit, including her regular dress. She wears it in almost every sports game. Daisy in her Tennis/Golf wear In addition to her standard sports outfit, Daisy also has another sports outfit with a skirt. She first wore this outfit in Mario Hoops 3-on-3 where it was an unlockable outfit for Daisy. This outfit was also in Mario Sports Mix, again as an alternative outfit. It is a yellow skirt with orange accents at the bottom, just like her regular dress. This outfit is similar to Peach's Tennis Outfit that originated from Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Peach would later gain a regular sports outfit with shorts just like Daisy's starting in Mario Superstar Baseball. Daisy also wears this Tennis outfit in Mario Tennis Open and Mario Golf: World Tour. However in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, Daisy instead wears her regular sports outfit instead of the skirt. Daisy in her Strikers outfit See Mario Strikers Daisy in her winter wear In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, Daisy wore a special winter sports outfit. It appears to be a small yellow dress on top of an orange shrug and orange leggings, all with white accents. She also wears white gloves and white and yellow boots. Outside of the Winter Olympics, Daisy also wears her "Winter Wear" in equestrian in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games as well as the Wii U version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Daisy's winter outfit has only been used in the Mario & Sonic series and has not been used in any Mario sports games outside of the Mario & Sonic crossover games. Daisy in her swimsuit Daisy wears a leotard, or one piece athletic outfit that serves as her swimsuit for swimming events and athletic piece for gymnastic events. It was revealed in an Iwata Asks how the females almost did not get this outfit. Originally, Sega wanted Daisy and Peach to wear swimsuits in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, but the idea was rejected by Nintendo. Daisy (and the other girls) did eventually get swimsuits in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Daisy has last been seen wearing this outfit in Mario & Sonic at the 2016 Rio Olympic Games. Like the winter outfit, Daisy has only worn this outfit in the Mario & Sonic series. Daisy in her Motor Bike Outfit In Mario Kart Wii, Daisy receives a new biker outfit for when she is riding Bikes. This outfit also appears in Mario Kart 8 when Daisy is riding a bike or ATV. This jumpsuit is identical to the ones worn by Peach and Rosalina, except Daisy has yellow stripes instead of pink or light blue. The back of Daisy's jumpsuit has a yellow heart design on it, which is shared with Peach and Rosalina except the color difference. Personality Daisy isn't exactly what you'd expect from a princess. She's been called a tomboy by Nintendo since Super Mario Land, but she started to show that after her appearance in Mario Tennis. Her tomboyish traits are present in various games. She also really likes sports. For example, she is the only female character to be playable in football in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games for the 3DS. Daisy is often described as sassy, outgoing, competitive, tomboyish and energetic. The best example of this are the Mario Strikers games. Paragoned to Peach, Daisy tend to get angry more easily, she isn't easily scared, she doesn't cry often, she's louder and she is a bit less refined than her. Alternative Forms Daisy also can appear in other forms that show up briefly in a game, or solely in one game. Below are all of the alternative forms/ appearances Daisy has taken on to date. Shadow Daisy The Legends Showdown mode in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games would feature clones of characters called shadow variants of the characters. They appear to be evil, and have a characteristic dark blue complexion with white blue eyes. 8-bit Daisy ' Super Mario Maker would introduce 8-bit and 16-bit versions of characters. Daisy received an 8-bit version. Interestingly, Daisy's dress appears to have lost its second frill at the bottom, most likely due to the limited space to work with on her model. Her brooch underneath her neck collar also noticeably lacks white petals. '''Bitsize Daisy ' Mario Party 8 would feature many variations of characters through various candies. One of the forms Daisy can appear as is her Bitsize form which she turns into after eating Bitsize Candy. 'Bubble Daisy ' Mario Party: Island Tour would feature evil versions of the playable characters made by Bowser's bubble machine to hinder the player's progress in Bowser's Tower. They are characteristically a light blue colour with reflections similar to a typical bubble. '''Fake Daisy In Super Mario Land, after beating the boss of world one, two and three we are able to go into a room where Daisy is trapped. After Daisy will be thanked with Mario she turns out that she is actually a costume, she will turn into an enemy and go away. These are similar to the Fake Bowsers from Super Mario Bros and Super Mario 3D Land. Outside References For references to Daisy outside of mainline Mario games, please see Outside References. Relationships 'Mario' In Super Mario Land, Daisy expressed loving feelings towards Mario after he saved her from Tatanga. In the KC Mario manga, Daisy clearly has feelings for Mario, leading to a rivalry between her and Peach for Mario's affections. In Fortune Street: Daisy says she wants to be better than Mario. While they appear to be friends, Mario and Daisy only have neutral chemistry in Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers. Luigi Luigi and Daisy are suggested to be a couple in a similar fashion to Mario and Peach. The giant golden statue of Daisy and Luigi dancing in Daisy Circuit in Mario Kart Wii heavily suggests the two are a couple. In the manuel for Mario Party Mario 4 it is stated that Luigi has a crush on Daisy. Daisy's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee states that she is for Luigi who Peach is for Mario. Peach's clear movie in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U also shows Peach's Daisy color grabbing Luigi. Daisy's trophy in the same game also says that Luigi is quite smitten with her. Daisy is Luigi's caddie in NES Open Tournament Golf. In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour's intro, Daisy calls Luigi while Peach calls Mario. The intro for Mario Party: Island Tour shows Luigi and Daisy chatting together. In Mario Tennis on the Nintendo 64, Daisy is Luigi's partner in Doubles Tournaments. 'Peach' Ever since Daisy's appearance in Mario Tennis on the Nintendo 64, Peach and Daisy have been shown to be best friends. While the Prima guides for Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wii state that Daisy is Peach's cousin, this is actually incorrect as many games now refer to Peach and Daisy as being friends. In Mario Super Sluggers, Peach and Daisy share dialogue together for the first time, where Peach shows deep concern for Daisy. Peach also refers to Daisy as her friend in this game. On the no longer existing Mario Power Tennis website, Daisy refers to Peach as her "sister-in-arms," meaning a close friendship. Peach in return refers to Daisy as her "sister-in-arms" in Fortune Street. Daisy seems to be the only female character Peach is shown to be have a strong bond with. Daisy's Mario Party 6 bio on the Mario Party 6 website states that Peach missed female companionship until Daisy moved into the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach and Daisy are also frequently seen together in games they appear in together. Additionally, they share good chemistry with each other in both Mario baseball games. Baby Peach and Baby Daisy have also been shown to get along well, possibly suggesting Peach and Daisy have been friends since they were young. Throughout the Mario series, Peach and Daisy have been default partners in many spin-off games, starting with Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is the most notable game to have the two as a team. Peach and Daisy also appear together often in official artwork for several Mario games. In the official Daisy's biography in Mario Kart 7, it is said: "Princess Peach's royal buddy is also a talented all-around kart racer. She even has her own track". In Mario Kart 8, Peach and Daisy appear on a Women of Racing Organization ad together with Birdo. In Toad Harbor a much smaller Women of Racing Organization ad can be seen a few times, but only has Peach and Daisy without Birdo. They also own their own Royal Patisserie together which can be seen in Sweet Sweet Canyon and Yoshi Circuit. Sweet Sweet Canyon is suggested to be owned by both Peach and Daisy. The Mario & Sonic series also shows plenty of interactions between Peach and Daisy. The ending for the Festival Mode in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games on the Wii shows the two together, and Daisy excitedly grabs onto Peach's arm while they stare at the trophy together. In the DS version's story mode, Daisy tells Blaze that Peach is her friend. In Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, Peach and Daisy share a special animation together during the winner ceremony. For their special animation, they spin around several times before posing, and then they high five and wave to the audience. Peach is the only Mario character Daisy has a special animation with. In the game's ending for Legends Showdown, Peach and Daisy celebrate together as they grab each others hands and jump into the air, high-fiving as they land and then stare at each other while still holding each others hands. In the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Peach and Daisy are seen hanging out together throughout Mario's story. While Peach and Daisy are best friends, the Mario Strikers series seems to portray Peach and Daisy as rivals. They are seen facing off against each other in the Super Mario Strikers intro. In Mario Strikers Charged, Daisy is Peach's rival in Challenge Mode. In the KC Mario manga, Peach and Daisy are friendly rivals who sometimes fight for Mario's affection, but they are still seen to get along well. Bowser Daisy and Bowser are on negative terms. In Mario Party 3, Daisy becomes frightened by Bowser and sends him into the sky as a result, as according to Daisy he was in her way. She also considers Bowser to be a misfit, as said in the DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Daisy and Bowser share bad chemistry in the Mario baseball games. In Fortune Street, Daisy sees no threat in Bowser: "I bet Bowser seriously thinks this goofy castle is totally intimidating. As if!" Rosalina Daisy's relationship with Rosalina is unknown. Some fans believe they are friends while some believe they are rivals. Neither of these speculations have proven to be factual. Rosalina will sometimes be grouped with Daisy and Peach as if they are a supposed trio. The endings for Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash trailers before the game was released would show Rosalina alongside Peach and Daisy, who were behind Mario and Luigi. Rosalina has also been placed next to Daisy in character selection screens such as Mario Kart 8, Mario Party 10, and Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. In Mario Kart 8, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina have hot air balloons based on them in N64 Royal Raceway and GCN Baby Park. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam features Battle Cards, and both Daisy and Rosalina are featured alongside Peach in a special Battle Card only unlocked with a Peach amiibo. Wario Daisy's relationship with Wario seems to be negative. In Mario Strikers, when Wario scores a goal Daisy will yell "Wario!" as if she were disgusted. In Mario Kart 7, Wario is one of Daisy's rivals. In Mario Kart 8, Daisy is one of Wario's rivals. Waluigi Daisy and Waluigi have a bad relationship. The official Mario Party 4 guide states that Waluigi has a crush on Daisy, and this is further evidenced in Fortune Street. Their team-name in Mario Party 5 and Mario Party 6 is "Awkward Date". Daisy and Waluigi have bad chemistry with each other in the Mario Baseball series. Waluigi is also one of Daisy's rivals in Mario Kart 8. Wendy O. Koopa According to Wendy's trophy in Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U, Wendy sees Peach and Daisy as her rivals. However, Daisy and Wendy have only appeared in two games together: Mario Kart 8 and Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Birdo Birdo appears to be a friend of Daisy. Their Mario Party 8 team-name is Gallopin' Gal Pals. Birdo is Daisy's Doubles Partner in Mario Tennis on the Nintendo 64. Dialogue between the two in Fortune Street also suggest that they are friends. In Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Daisy's teammates in the Football/Soccer event are Birdos. However, none of these Birdos are the pink, main Birdo as Birdo is a separate playable character in this game. Yoshi Daisy and Yoshi seem to have a friendship. In the ending scene of Mario Super Sluggers, they are seen together alongside Toad. In Mario Party DS, Daisy and Yoshi's team name is Cutie Pies. Yoshi and Baby Daisy have good chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers. Toad Daisy and Toad seems to have a friendship: in Fortune Street Daisy call Toad simply and modest and it was a compliment. Mario Kart: Double Dash's true ending screen (after viewing the credits) shows Daisy and Toad talking together. Toadette Daisy and Toadette seem to be friends. Their team-name in Mario Party 6 is Shopping Buddies. Snifit Daisy's partner for Duel Mode in Mario Party 3 is a Snifit. This is the only time Daisy is associated with the Snifits and it is unknown if there is any further relationship between Daisy and the Snifit species. Bowser Jr. In Mario Super Sluggers, Bowser Jr. turns Daisy into a statue in the game's Challenge Mode, possibly leading to them being on bad terms. Amy Rose In the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Daisy and Amy appear to be friends as they are seen together a few times in the Story Mode. In the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Daisy refers to Amy as being a sweet girl when introducing the player's Mii to Amy in the Road to Rio mode. Blaze the Cat In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Blaze is Daisy's rival in Mission Mode. The two of them also share a special winning animation together in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. 'Dr. Eggman' Daisy refers to Dr. Eggman and Bowser as "misfits" in the ending to the Story Mode of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games on the Nintendo DS. Sarasaland's King Daisy seems to be on good terms with her Father as in Mario Party 3 she mentions that she never lost, not even to her Dad. This means that it is very likely that he used to play with her. Other A character in Mario Golf on the Game Boy Color named Azalea bears a strong resemblance towards Daisy. Camelot's Japanese website originally listed her as Daisy's sister, but the idea has since been dropped. Tatanga is frequently mentioned in various bios for Daisy, despite Tatanga not appearing in any recent games. Daisy and Tatanga seem to have a bad relationship in the Nintendo Comics System. There are additional non-direct (implied) relationships that may revolve around Daisy. As examples, Millenium Star, Tatanga and Waluigi might have loving feelings towards her. Please find our theories regarding Daisy and her potential relationships with other characters at Sarasaland Gossip. Relevancy Nintendo's own tumblr confirmed Daisy was an important character to the Mario franchise. Daisy appears in the game Shadow Spotter ''through Nintendo of Europe's Nintendo Kid's Club website(pictured right). Daisy appears on the header of the official YouTube of Play Nintendo: Additionally, Daisy appears on Nintendo of America's Twitter header. Daisy is pictured to the right of Mario, and is evidently shorter than Peach in this image. It is notable that out of all artworks used, Daisy's is the newest, while characters such as Toad, Wario, and Waluigi have incredibly outdated reused artworks. In early 2016, Nintendo launched a new program My Nintendo to replace the old rewards program of Club Nintendo. Alongside the launch of Miitomo, Nintendo has stated "big changes have come". With this new leaf, Nintendo has changed the banners to Nintendo's Youtube Channel and Nintendo of America's Twitter. Nintendo of America's twitter header features Daisy again, but this time from an older artwork from Itadaki Street DS. She can just barely be seen above Mario's shoulder. Interestingly, some characters from the previous one such as Yoshi, Waluigi, Bowser, and DK, have been removed, while new characters not present in the previous one (above) appear here, including Birdo, Bowser Jr, and others. At the same time, Nintendo's official youtube account uploaded a similar graphic with a red background, with various characters outlined in a darker red tone. Although the image is a repeating pattern, Daisy can only be seen once here - at the bottom left corner. Impact * Daisy must have been considered important enough to have Baby Daisy become her own character. * Early on, she starred in the Super Mario Bros. movie. She has even made many Outside references in non-Mario games! * Princess Daisy is such an iconic figure, that she was mentioned in a question on Jeopardy. * The Super Mario Compact Disco album released in the 1990's have some references to Daisy. Daisy even sang one of the songs. Daisy is also referenced in the Super Mario USA song despite not even appearing in that game. Trivia ☀ Nintendo's post about Super Mario Land happened to be their 21st total post on tumblr, and 14th actual post (excluding reblogs). ☀ Princess Daisy has worn a blue dress before, which is shown on NES Tournament Golf's title screen. This is likely due to graphical limitations at the time of the game's initial release. ☀ Princess Daisy has appeared in 59 games so far, which makes her the second most appearing female video game character. Only Peach has appeared in more games (84 games). However, the big majority of these games are spin-offs, that's why she's often refered as the "Queen of spin-offs". ☀ Daisy has not worn her "Winter Wear" and her "Swimsuit" outside of a ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games game. ☀ In Super Smash Bros. 4, Daisy is the most represented non-playable character through trophies. ☀ In the Mario Kart Wii guide, it is stated that Daisy has been saved by Mario and Luigi from Tatanga in Super Mario Land. But Luigi wasn't in Super Mario Land. ☀ Princess Daisy hasn't been created by Shigeru Miyamoto, she was created by Gunpei Yokoi, Miyamoto's mentor. ☀ Princess Daisy can't be considered as a spin-off character as she has been created for a main game, Super Mario Land. ☀ Daisy's Mario Super Sluggers card listed he debut year as 1990, however the first game that she appeared in (Super Mario Land) was released in 1989 Category:Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sarasaland Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games